smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Polaris Psyche (Empath stories)
"This one grew up with a fear of Species 0002, only to realize that a member of Species 0002 is a fellow Psyche named Empath." Polaris Psyche is a character from Vic George's series of EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf fanfiction stories. History He is a fellow student and member of the Psychelian race from Psychelia, where Empath was sent to as an infant to be trained how to use his abilities. Like Empath, Polaris also possesses mental abilities such as telepathy and telekinetics, the latter of which also enables him to fly. During a training exercise when the Psyches were doing rock-climbing, Polaris slipped and fell, grabbing onto the nearest thing he could to break his fall, only to realize he had accidentally grabbed onto Empath's tail. It was from this experience that Polaris realized that Empath was born a Smurf and not a Psyche, and eventually the two of them became friends despite the animosity Psyches have with Smurfs. A year after Empath had left Psychelia for good, Polaris had also left and became a member of the Smurf Village, given the role of the chief of security details. During a time when Polaris fell sick to a deadly illness that was programmed into the Psyches when they were disconnected from the mindlink, Empath discovered that the Psyches were actually genetically-altered Smurfs who were created solely from Smurf essence made from the Psyche Master. To save Polaris, Papa Smurf mixed up a dose of Long Life Elixir from Smurf essence made with the hair of Empath's eyebrows. This had the temporary unfortunate side effect of making Polaris resemble a Smurf, though lacking a tail, but as much as Polaris hated resembling a Smurf in anything, he came to appreciate what Empath did for him in saving his life. The cure also removed any restrictions in Polaris' daily diet so that he could eat anything, including smurfberries. Polaris lived a total of 609 years, after which upon his request his body was dissolved on the day he died, with Empath believing that he had "joined his ancestors." He in later years was considered an "honorary Smurf" by many of his fellow Smurfs as well as their children and grandchildren. Empath's great-grandson, who would become Traveler Smurf, would share the honor of being named Polaris when he was born. Personality Like all other Psyches, Polaris tends to be rather emotionless in his expressions. Even given the freedom that he has living in the Smurf Village, he prefers to do things through the Psychelian way of living. The other Smurfs tend to find this behavior somewhat offputting, and even Grouchy, who befriended Empath during a time when he was emotionless, particularly hates Polaris' behavior when he hardly reacts to anything. Jokey, however, finds Polaris a real challenge when it comes to making other people laugh, and vows that he would someday get Polaris to at least break a smile. Polaris prefers to use logic and reasoning to resolve a situation more than the use of physical force, and often serves as the voice of reason to his friend Empath whenever they are confronted with a situation. However, there are circumstances where Polaris can be rather forceful toward certain people he is trying to get information out of, such as with Scullcap's assistant Wild Dagga when Vanity became addicted to a recreational variant of pixie dust. Of all the Smurfs Polaris has encountered, Empath is the only Smurf he feels comfortable being around due to their being raised together in Psychelia and his knowing what Empath truly is. Their bond is such that Empath regards Polaris as "my Psychelian brother" and Polaris regards Empath as "my Smurf brother", that despite being of two different races, they would be inseparable from each other. Sometime after Empath's honeymoon, however, Polaris noticed a particular rift in his relationship to Empath that was in part due to his friend's thought patterns now being in Smurf language rather than Psychelian, which made his talking with Empath rather difficult and required some retraining so that they could both communicate with each other in Psychelian. While in Psychelia he along with the other Psyches were raised to believe that they were superior to all other similar races because of their pale skin and lack of a tail, Polaris finds himself to be somewhat offended by the other Smurfs referring to him as "pale face" or "white Smurf". During the brief time that he spent in the appearance of a Smurf, Polaris was constantly referred to as a "fake Smurf" because he did not have a tail like a real Smurf. Relationships * Empath is considered his closest friend and Smurf brother. * Psyche Master was originally Polaris' "father", whom he served with complete devotion until his years of being with Empath made him desire freedom from Psychelia. * Papa Smurf serves as a mentor, whom Polaris treats with great respect as he would the Psyche Master. * Smurfette is considered a friend, though he finds it difficult to communicate with her without seeming offensive. * Baby Smurf refers to Polaris as "White Smurf", but does so more out of childlike curiosity than as an insult to him. Polaris accepts Baby Smurf's reaction to him as being natural and hopes that he will grow to be able to distinguish Smurfs from Psyches and to not be offended by Psyches. * Tapper is also considered a friend, who is very interested in how Psyches live and is willing to offer any counsel and advice to Polaris. Tapper's personal name for him in Ailill is Finnegan, which means "tiny little white one". * Brainy mostly plays games of intellectual skill with Polaris, who otherwise finds him rather annoying and arrogant. * Hefty treats Polaris with a bit more suspicion than he does Empath since Empath is a Smurf and Polaris is not. * Jokey likes to play pranks on Polaris in the hopes that he would someday be able to laugh. * Greedy doesn't like constantly trying to make Polaris' daily serving of nutrient paste due to the difficulty of perfecting the recipe as well as its tastelessness, and hopes to someday make something that Polaris would enjoy. * Duncan McSmurf is his sparring partner, who often finds it amazing how very skilled Polaris is at fighting and yet doesn't express any emotion. * Grouchy usually keeps Polaris at arm's length since he doesn't like Psyches. However, he does share with Polaris that he occasionally enjoys private laugh sessions when he needs to relieve himself. * Psycheliana is considered his goddaughter. * Lilac is a Pussywillow Pixie who finds Polaris to be attractive. * Sympathy is his future wife, whom he shares an intimate emotional and mental bond with since his bond with Empath had been severed. He considers Sympathy to be very similar to Empath except in her speech patterns. * Libra is his daughter through his future wife Sympathy Smurfette, who like her father is not very expressive with her emotions. * Traveler is his great-grandson, who was originally named after him by his father upon birth. He also tends to show very little emotion in his interactions with other Smurfs. Role Polaris is normally given the role of chief of security details, monitoring all activities both within and outside the village and reporting to Empath and/or Papa Smurf whatever he finds going on. He will also offer his counsel to Papa Smurf whenever it is needed. At Empath and Smurfette's wedding, Polaris was given the position as the best man. Clothing And Appearance Like all Psyches, Polaris wore a basic black Psychelian bodysuit with silver cuffs on his wrists and ankles. When Polaris was released from Psychelia to live in the Smurf Village, Tailor made for him a white long-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants. Because Psychelian culture considers it taboo for any Psyche to touch the naked flesh of any other being (even a non-Psyche) with uncovered hands, Polaris refused to touch any Smurf besides Empath without gloves, but eventually he got over the fear. Polaris has short blond hair that he keeps trimmed at all times. During The Lost Year, due to a side effect of the cure using Smurf essence that restored his life, Polaris wore a beard and moustache that was soon removed upon his return to the Smurf Village when all the Smurfs had returned from their time travel. He also has body hair which grew when he was no longer on psychelium, though this disappeared during the time when he was briefly transformed into a Smurf. Other than wearing a Smurf hat, Polaris Psyche wore a tam o'shanter and a kilt at the time of Duncan and Brenda McSmurf's wedding. Abilities Polaris' abilities include: * Telepathy, which allows him to mentally communicate with all beings whether they are telepaths or not, and to sense whatever thoughts and emotions other beings are thinking and feeling. * Touch telepathy, which lets him touch an object and immediately know what the object consists of. * Telekinesis, which allows him to move objects without touching them, to generate force fields, and also enables him to fly. * Psionic healing, although doing so causes Polaris' life force to be weakened with each use, requiring regenerative meditation. * Great physical strength, where through his normal abilities his strength level is ten times that of a normal male Smurf. * Great physical speed, where through his normal abilities he can run at twice or three times the maximum running speed for an adult male Smurf of 150 years. * Temporary power transfer, which he can enable with Empath, though this can drain him to the point of collapse. Weaknesses As with all Psyches, Polaris was diabetic and therefore could only eat nutrient paste and water until Empath cured him of an inherent deadly illness programmed into all Psyches disconnected from the mindlink of Psychelia. Notes * The character was originally named Synapse Psyche when the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf novel was first worked on in 1986 and was changed to Polaris in 1992. * His typical hair style as shown in his usual illustrations is supposed to be based on Arnold Schwarzenegger's hairstyle from the mid-1980s onward, just a short cropped type of male hairstyle. Possible Voice Actor Polaris Psyche would probably be voiced by Tim Russ, who plays Lt. Commander Tuvok in Star Trek: Voyager, or by Zachary Quinto, who plays Spock in the 2009 Star Trek movie and its 2013 sequel Star Trek: Into Darkness. See Also * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Polaris Psyche Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Psyches Category:Males Category:Fighters Category:Spiritual characters Category:Telepaths Category:Characters with markings Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Psychelian residents Category:Bearded characters Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Characters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Asexual characters Category:Original character creations Category:Telekinetics Category:Fathers Category:Stoics Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Lawyers